A supporting person-serving terminal and a supported person-serving terminal are connected to each other, a user of the supporting person-serving terminal performs remote support for a user of the supported person-serving terminal. With the remote support, a remote operation is performed in which the user of the supporting person-serving terminal operates a screen of the supported person-serving terminal. Furthermore, in recent years, it has been proposed that a plurality of supporting person-serving terminals perform the remote support for a plurality of supported person-serving terminals. In this case, there is a case where the plurality of supporting person-serving terminals make connections to one supported person-serving terminal for the remote support.
For example, the related art is disclosed in International Publication Pamphlet No. WO2013-047505, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2006-139679 and 2008-103828, and others.